


How to fail at isekai

by LostInWriting



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Is this a isekai ?, Itachi may be a siscon, No Beta, OC road to fluff and not getting killed, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Truck-kun best truck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWriting/pseuds/LostInWriting
Summary: In which truck-kun runs over two unfortunate souls, the CUTIEd plan (Cozy up to Itachi, escape death) is launched and where our heroes try to heal everyone with fluff, sleepovers and overly convoluted politics.A.k.a - Don't let two nerds in the Naruto universe, less they try to hug every character ever created while pranking Mizuki along the way.





	1. Prologue - Don't 'Truck' with me !

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing using different points of view so please bear with me !
> 
> This is merely the prologue (hence why it's so short), I plan on updating with the first chapter somewhere this week ! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Inner voice_

**Isekai -** Isekai is a sub genre of Japanese anime in which revolving around a normal person being transported to, reborn or trapped in a parallel universe. The new universe can be an entirely different world where only the protagonist has any memory of their former life which usually grants him an unfair advantage over the people living there. Most isekai are harem based, where the main character gets all the girls thanks to his handsome looks and godlike power. See Marysue and Garysue.

**\--Them--**

It started like any other day, they were walking home, or rather he was walking her home. Their afternoon class officially canceled due to the heavy snow, but she guessed it was more like their teacher being too lazy to go outside and dig his car out of the snow. 

Not that it made her unhappy, she was quite tired of the nonstop classes and while she loved programming, she much preferred fooling around with the tall boy next to her. Speaking of which…. 

-Say, if you were in the Naruto universe, which girl would you try to charm ?

The question seemed to have taken him by surprise because it took him a while to answer. It was not the first time they talked about anime, with him so in love with 02 and her love of fanfictions, but they usually didn’t discuss mainstreams anime...and especially not Naruto.

-I don’t know, am I a ninja ? Because I don’t think a civilian would attract either of them and I mean….you have to be crazy strong to withstand Sakura ‘affection’.

Her grin pressed him to continue. Why she was so obsessed with hypothetical situations ? It wasn’t like he even stood a chance with any of the girls. After all, they were all obsessed with another boy in the series.

-And I mean Hinata is waaaay too shy and she’s obsessed with Naruto so pass. Ino is well….a real bitch and…

-What do you mean Ino is a bitch??? She helped Sakura when she was young and she always tries to cheer up everyone in the rookie 9. 

-Sasuke.

-Fine, continue.

He smirked as she started to pout, he knew she didn’t like the treatment Naruto’s girls got in the manga, and he loved riling her up with it. It wasn’t like he couldn’t stand Ino, it was just….she was wayyyy too fangirly for him.

-I don’t really like Tenten’s style of fighting. I mean weapons are cool and all….but not my style.

-Yeah, you prefer hand to hand combat don’t you? 

-I wouldn’t have attended kung fu classes for 8 years if I disliked punching things.

Plus the training proved itself handy whenever she wanted to annoy him. Her lack of dexterity and his speed led to pretty funny outcomes.

-So that leaves who ? Temari ? 

\---  
Not that far from our little duo, truck-kun was happily on the road. Sure it was a snowy day, sure it was slippery as hell, but hey, he got to be outdoors and for him, it was the only thing that mattered.  
\---

-I mean yeah, but she is the Kazekage’s daughter soooo it would take too much work.

-I didn’t know I was talking to Shikamaru. You sure are picky, princess.

Her laugh filled the cold winter air, she knew he didn’t mind the nickname, but picturing him in a pink frilly dress with a dainty little crown got her every time.

\---  
Truck-kun was happy. The roads were empty, his tires were almost sliding on the pale white snow, his human was humming softly christmas songs, two teens were happily arguing next to him, his breaks were not working…

His breaks were not working….  
\---  
He was always glad he had great reflexes. It served him well in kung fu. It annoyed the hell out of her in winter, when she was always trying to make him trip in a snowbank. It allowed him to move as soon as he saw the pick-up truck swinging towards them. Whereas she seemed frozen, as if not believing they were about to get killed, he took the opportunity to try and push her away, to shield her from her fate.

It didn’t work.

But it did allow both of them a last thought, a small prayer before passing away.

If this is an isekai premise god….

...it’s so bad.

....it’s so cliche.

And everything went black. 

\--  
**HER - Aya**

She woke up with a gasp, long black hair flying everywhere. She was about to get killed...the truck was on her, on him, the snow flying and……

She jerked her eyes open.

The first thing she noticed was that she was not in a hospital room, like she expected. Or worse, dead.

The second thing she noticed was that she didn’t feel any pain in her body. Logically she should have, been run over by a truck and all.

Rather than being on death door, she seemed to find herself in an old asian-style bedroom, like the ones she often saw in anime or drama. Tatami floors, paper panels and a small window showing the rising sun greeted her. Two scrolls were hanging on the wall, and she was surprised to discover that she could read the kanji on them.

**Fire**

**Paper fan**

Beside that, the room was rather plain. A dresser, a wooden nightstand with a small mirror on top and an alarm clock, and a locked chest. The setting seemed almost surreal, like she was in a small JRPG and was about to start on her quest to defeat whatever evil lurked in these lands.

She decided that the best course of action was to slip carefully out of her small, yet comfy bed. It was strange, the bed was so tiny it seemed as if made for a child, logically she shouldn’t be able to fit in it….

She took one step out to fall flat on her face. Not expecting the small legs and arms that now formed her body.

You really are pitiful aren’t you ? 

Slowly getting up she looked around, searching for someone, something, but all she heard was the quiet chirping of the morning birds. Great...now she was hearing voices….

Not voices, you are hearing me, the previous occupant of this body.

Previous occupant ?

Yeah, you didn’t have black hair before didn’t you ? You are pretty lucky you know, not everyone gets to be in the best clan of Konoha.

Konoha ? Black hair ? What did the voice mean ? 

The answer to these questions came as she caught her reflexion in the small mirror on her bedside. She looked young, waaaaay too young. Like if she had a boyfriend he would be a pedo to be attracted to her now. But what caught her attention wasn’t the black hair that replaced her natural brown, or the fact that her cheeks were a bit chubbier than before, or the small burn scar she had on her forehead.

No. What caught her attention were the freaking red spinning eyes that greeted her.

Welcome to Konoha, Uchiha Aya. Please take good care of my body ! 

And with that the memories flooded her.

\--  
**HIM - Kozue**

He was rudely woken up by someone screaming up in his ears : 

-KOOOOOZZZZZZUUEEEEEE WAKE UP!!! WE ARE GONNA BE LATEEEEE !!!!

Ready to promptly murder whoever was the cause of the noise, he opened his eyes to see a pair of big blue eyes watching him. The person on top of him grinned and said : 

-Finally ! I thought I would have to pour water on you dattebayo !

Wasn’t that...Naruto ? From the anime ?

You got that right! That’s my brother right here! 

-What ? What’s happening ?

-What’s happening is that we are going to be late for school ! You promised me we would prank Mizuki-sensei yesterday.

What the hell was happening to him…

You are in the body of the great Uzumaki Kozue ! Twin of Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage ! You better remember it!

Ignoring the blonde who was pestering him, he started to look at himself. He was definitely shorter than before with wayyyy less muscle. A quick peek at the full body mirror in his room confirmed that he was in the body of a small boy, with red hair and blue eyes. 

My body yeah, isn’t it handsome ?

And he had a weird voice in his head. Just great…

Hey ! I am not a weird voice ! I am Kozue, the original! I am here to help you settle in your new body, side effect of the time and space jutsu.

Time and space jutsu ?

Maybe it’ll be easier if I just showed you.

Suddenly he felt hundreds, thousands of memories flowing through his mind. Apparently, in the world he was in, Naruto had a twin whose body he was occupying. As far as he knew, he didn’t have an ounce of demon chakra but he was still pretty hated alongside his brother.

-KOZUEEEEEE ! Why are you ignoring me ? Are you mad I ate your special edition ramen yesterday ? I already said sorry….

Now he was in Naruto’s universe...was she with him too ? Did she survive the impact of the truck as he did ? Tumbling into another dimension like a goddamn isekai hero….He had to find a way to go back. He had exams next week and….

-Kozue-nii-san….please don’t hate me…

Naruto seemed like he was on the verge of tears. Of course he was. The only person that didn’t ignore him and actually treated him like a real person was ignoring him. Kozue’s memory made one thing very clear, the two brothers were alone. Instinctively, like he did when his younger brother was sad or when she started to panic, he patted sweetly Naruto.

-Don’t worry Naruto ! I am just a bit tired...I had trouble sleeping last night! I mean...I wanted to find the perfect prank!

He had to find a way to go back. But in the meantime, he could not leave Naruto alone. 

He was his twin after all.


	2. Just think of the children!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which glitter gives superpowers, Sasuke is jealous and the CUTIEd plan is launched!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than I wanted but here it is ! Thank you for the kudos and the comments ^^ I wasn't sure people would notice yet another OC fanfiction but I am happy to see there is still space for the little me in the genre :D
> 
> Which character would you guys want to see more in his child form ? Personally I live for kid Shikamaru x) I have the feeling he's the type of kid who just played dead and refused to move when he didn't want to do something.
> 
>  
> 
> _Thought_

**\--Aya--**

From what she understood of the memories that flooded her, she was Sasuke’s and Itachi’s sister, right in the middle of the two boys. 

_Just my luck….I am stuck between a homicidal maniac that will probably kill me along with the rest of the Uchiha clan and the future ‘I am an avenger, let me brood’._

She needed to do something, she wasn’t that close to either of the boys, more focused on their parents who seemed to dote on her since she was their only girl. At this rate, Itachi would kill her along with them, leaving only little bro Sasuke alive. She needed a plan, and fast. 

Taking out paper from her dresser, she started to write in English (she figured no one could read it here).

**\--------------------------------------------How to survive Naruto---------------------------------------------------**

**TO DO :**

**-Check if Shisui is alive. If yes, check if I can prevent his death**  
**-Try to act normal**  
**-Do not get caught by Danzo/Orochimaru, must not attract attention**  
**-I do not have any close friend right now - > work on that**  
**-My skills are pretty average right now - > work on that**  
**-Start CUTIEd plan (Cozy up to Itachi, escape death)**  
**-Try not to have Sasuke grow up to be an homicidal maniac**  
**-Try to teach him more words than hnnn or annoying**  
**-Find out how I came here and how to leave before it’s too late**

**CUTIEd plan :**

**1 - Find what Itachi likes**  
**2 - Bombard him with the thing he likes until he likes me**  
**3 - Cling to him like a weak animal in the hopes he spares me with Sasuke**  
**4 - Live**

**3.1 - Try to get along with the other brother just in case**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

She just had time to finish her first draft that already her mother was knocking at her door : 

-Wake up Aya-chan ! It’s time for you to prepare for the academy.

Her first trial. The Academy. Where her status as an outsider could very easily be revealed. The young girl knew the one who inhabited her body before had pretty decent skills, it came with the Uchiha training after all, but she needed to test them. Like what if her clumsiness travelled in this world with her ? Or what if she failed something the original Aya could perform with ease ? A bad day could only explain so much after all.

Quickly concealing her note under her mattress, Aya went to choose the most boring outfit she could find. Black t-shirt with the Uchiha crest and white pants. (On the subject of white pants...why ??? It would dirty in 2 seconds outside...How did Sasuke deal with it alone ? Did he do his laundry everyday ? Did he buy new white pants every week? Another mystery….). Her long black hair tied in a messy bun, her small weapon pouch at her waist, she felt ready to go. 

Opening the door, she was shocked to see a scowling Sasuke ready to greet her. His tone was clearly unhappy when he said :

-Sister, I hope you didn’t forget it was your turn to bring me to the academy today.

Aya blinked a few time, visibly surprise, before catching back her composure. Of course it would make sense for them to walk to the academy together! Smiling, she patted her younger brother’s head.

-Of course not Sasuke-chan! Now let’s go eat, we will need our all of our strength for today.

The young Uchiha was clearly not ready for the sudden display of affection. He was blushing, a bit stunned, as he looked at his older sister leaving towards the kitchen. 

_Tsss….Forgot about Uchiha’s and their lack of physical affection...Meh, I’ll change this little by little._

The breakfast was relatively uneventful, only Mikoto was present as Fugaku and Itachi had ‘clan business’ and while she was happy and chipper, neither her nor Sasuke talked much. BUT !!!! She managed to gather her first piece of intel about Itachi !

-Say mom, you know how I like mochi and Sasuke loves tomatoes ?

-Yes dear ?

-What is Itachi’s favorite dish ?

-Ummm...I think he really likes cabbage and onigiri. 

-Thanks mom !

Sasuke shot her a suspicious glance but said nothing. It didn’t matter, she had the first part of her plan!!! Now she only had to cook onigiri to Itachi every day until he caved in and started liking her….Wait...did she know how to make onigiri ?

**\--Kozue--**

If the fact that the terrible twins were early for the first time of their life didn’t alert the teachers of their (future) prank, Kozue wasn’t sure what would. But hey, Naruto was hyper and really happy about it, so what could he do ? They had prepared everything, the glitter, the small paper bomb, the orange hair dye. Nothing could go wrong.

-This is going to be awesome ni-chan!!! Mizuki will have to go back to wash himself and then BAM no more classes for the day.

Smiling at his (idiot) brother, Kozue gave him a big thumbs up before answering : 

-Yeah ! He should’ve known better than to underestimate the awesome twins!

The plan was rather simple, leaving ample room for improvisation. They were to install the smoke and hair dye trap near the teachers lounge, wait for Mizuki to show up, activate it and then BAMMMM Throw the glitter on him while he was still stunned by the paper bomb and wet from the dye. It was not perfect, but it was the first prank he would do as Kozue.

_If this fail, I’ll make sure the next prank will be waaay better!_

Things tended to never go Naruto’s way in the manga. Which is why Kozue was not even remotely surprised when, instead of Mizuki-sensei planned presence, it was Kurenai who showed up to the teachers lounge. Seeing this, his twin paled noticeably. It was common knowledge that whoever tried to do something to one of the only female teacher of the academy would get a swift retribution in the form of Asuma-sensei and Iruka-sensei.

In something that would have been awesome to look at in slow motion, Naruto threw himself at the woman, screaming something like :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! THINK OF THE CHILDREN KURENAI-SENSEEEIII!!!!

#### -BOOOOM!-

The plan was quickly forgotten as a surprised (but unscathed) Kurenai and a noticeably oranger Naruto emerged from the smoke. The scene was so beautiful, so absurd, that Kozue couldn’t retain his laughter.

-Hahahahahaha!!! This plan is perfect Naruto !!! Hahahahaha! You shouldn’t *pant* have *wheeze* fallen *laughter* for it too!!

Naruto quickly joined his twin and not even a very angry looking Kurenai could stop their brother bonding experience.

-Sorry Kozue!! Hahahaha! Next time I won’t fail dattebayo! We’ll prank the Hokage!!!

A sharp blow to the head was quickly delivered to the two boys by a less than happy teacher. Blow that inadvertently activated the glitter and smoke bomb in Kozue’s hands. With a small BAM!, the young boy was covered in glitter from head to toe, causing the boys to double on the grins and the laughter.

-You two boys look like you have a lot of energy to spare don’t you ? Congratulation! You’ve just earned yourselves bathroom cleaning duty for the whole week!

The punishment, as gross as it was, did nothing to dent the twins good mood. And it was a grinning orangy Naruto with a smiling glittery Kozue that took place in the half-filled classroom. This very peculiar sight did not escape the attention of the N.1 lazy boy in the academy.

-I’m afraid to even ask what happened to you two. 

-War, Shikamaru. We are war casualties in the battle against the teacher’s unfairness.

A snicker could be heard and N.1 future best dog boy of the academy came to the boys side.

-You could also just say you failed, again, at pranking the teachers. Man you guys are bad!

-SHUT UP, DOG BREATH!!!

-DON’T START ME ORANGE !!

Kozue snickered as his brother started another verbal fight with Kiba. Looking around, he wasn’t the only one amused, Chôji and Shikamaru were smiling at the scene and Sakura (without her ribbon ? hasn’t she met Ino yet ?) was rolling her eyes with a big grin on her face. On the other side, the more quiet kids couldn’t seem to be bothered by the scene. Shino was guarding his corner of the room in silence and Hinata was reading, peeking sometimes at his brother’s face, her cheeks flushing in the process. There were others kids in the room that Kozue did not recognize, probably because they never made any appearance in the anime.  
Suddenly, another figure added to the lot: A young, seemingly shy, Sasuke. His hair was messy and he looked a bit embarrassed.

_What happened to him ? A fangirl attack ?_

He took place quietly in the room, as if he was oblivious of the numerous stares he was getting from the girls in his class. Seeing as he wasn’t moving from his spot, Kozue’s attention was brought back to his twin, who was now making obscene gestures towards Kiba. 

-Think you are all that mutt ? Imma show you in taijustsu class today!

-Ha! Can’t wait to see that !!!

Hearing about the day’s schedule, Shikamaru couldn’t help but start complaining.

-Maaaan I don’t wanna have taijutsu, it’s so tiring and Mizuki-sensei always makes us run laps…

He was soon joined by Chôji and Ino (who had just entered the classroom without him noticing...Man these ninja’s were sneaky).

-Yeah...I’m always hungry by the end too!!

-And sweaty, that’s just the worst.

This team...it was a wonder how they became such skilled ninja’s…

\---

Taijutsu was in the afternoon. After spending hours on chakra theory, sitting in a poorly ventilated room, Kozue was happy to be outside. Sure he would have to fight someone, but hey, nothing comes without a sacrifice? Watching everyone practice, it was obvious the big clans were at a distinct advantage. They already had the forms ingrained in them as soon as they could walk.

Hinata, for example, for as tiny and sweet as she looked, knew at least 5 ways to kill someone with her gentle fist technique and at least a dozen ways to inflict some pretty nasty damage. Even with all the years of kung fu training he had under his belt in his previous life plus the experience of his current body he was pretty sure he would lose if he had to face her.

Fortunately for him, his opponent today was less than inclined to do any type of strenuous effort. Kozue had to admit he was kinda relieved when Mizuki announced :

-First fight today : Kozue vs Shikamaru!

One of Shikamaru’s iconical ‘troublesome’ and some shuffling later, the two boys were facing one another in the training field. Starting with some basic leg work, Kozue was on the offensive, testing if his opponent’s defense could be brought down by some beginner’s mistake. 

What he didn’t expect was that after only one hit, Shikamaru fell on the ground and, using the most I-don’t-fucking-care-anymore,-let-me-go voice, said : 

-Owwww, I am clearly outclassed. You are soooo good Kozue. Please let me rest Mizuki-sensei, I need to recover from this blow. Clearly, the glitter did something to him….

The teacher simply raised one eyebrow, in a clear you-are-a-shit-actor-and-you-know-it attitude and answered :

-Show me a real taijutsu practice and I might consider it. Again. 

They sparred for a few minutes, with Shikamaru doing the least effort he could to satisfy Mizuki and get away with it. Overall, a pretty boring fight.

-Next, Naruto vs Sasuke. 

Now, you guys all read the manga/saw the anime. You know that these guys are supposed to be rivals, skills always soooo close to one another’s. 

Except this fight took place way before the manga. Naruto was weak, undertrained, going against a clan kid who had his ANBU older brother training him every week-end. 

This fight was a massacre. 

After Sasuke’s landslide victory, Naruto came to Kozue, searching for some sort of comfort, perhaps some mockery of Sasuke’s moves or insults towards Mizuki. What he got, however, was the complete opposite.

-Yeah nii-san, we need to lay off the ramen and actually start training together.

-What do you mean lay off the ramen, Kozue ??? Asked Naruto, clear panic in his eyes.

Panic that was only answered by the evil grin of his twin.

-It means, Naruto, that we are going to eat healthy.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

**\--Aya--**

She waited for her little brother at the school entrance, her classes finished early (it was her dreaded kunoichi lessons...god sexism was prevalent in this universe) and she guessed she had to walk home with Sasuke since she brought him to school in the morning. As the younger kids started to leave, she tried to recognize the ones she saw in the manga.

Sakura was the first one to leave, glancing nervously behind her shoulder at a crowd of young loud girls that were following. It seemed as if she hasn’t had her encounter with Ino yet. Kiba, Naruto and a young boy with red hair she didn’t recognize went out afterwards. She heard the blonde yell at the unknown figure :

-Please Kozue-nii-chaan !!! Everything but vegetables!!!!

_Nii-chan huh? Sounds a bit weird….Naruto isn’t supposed to have anyone close to him at this age…_

-Aya-san, are you waiting for your little brother ?

Startled, the young girl turned toward the origin of the voice. White eyes encountered black ones in a respectful salute. 

-Ahhh, yes, Neji-san. Are you waiting for Hinata-san as well ?

The young Hyuuga nodded and placed himself next to her, which surprised her. When she saw the memories of the original Aya, she never had the impression the two of them were close...Even if they were in the same class and of the same age. 

-Indeed. They had a taijutsu class this afternoon and I have to escort her to her mandatory evening training.

His tone of voice was calm and way too mature for a kid of eight. After this exchange, however, he made no effort to pursue the conversation. It was Aya who broke the semi-awkward silence, asking : 

-How were your classes today ? We did not do much in kunoichi lessons today...only flower arrangement. 

This time, it was his turn to act surprised, not expecting her to continue talking to him. He seemed to think a bit before answering : 

-We worked on our stamina mostly. Pretty boring. The weird kid had a blast though, he started to run around foolishly, saying he was going to do the exercise on his hands…

_Weird kid….Lee ?_

Laughing a bit as she was imagining the scene, Aya asked :

-And ? Did he manage to complete everything ?

Neji scoffed indignantly before answering :

-Of course not. This loser should just quit you know, he doesn’t have any chakra abilities and his foolishness is just bringing the class down.

The young Uchiha was about to retort, but she was interrupted by her brother and Hinata. The two of them seemed in a small conversation as they were exiting the school building.

_OMG THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!_

-Well it seems both of our charges have arrived. Have a nice day Aya-san.

-You too Neji-san.

A quick and proper nod, and the two of them were on their way. Walking slowly, the future kunoichi started patting her younger brother’s head while asking :

-So Sasu-chan, how was school today ? Did you learn a lot ?

Sasuke, first frowning at the new nickname his sister got him, instantly brightened up and started bragging : 

-I did not learn a lot, it was mostly basics about chakra...BUT! I destroyed Naruto during taijutsu practice. Hehe, he had to wait a few minutes before getting up this time. 

_Well hello there future sociopath! Aren’t you lovely?_

-Seems like Nii-san’s training is pretty solid, maybe I should join you two next time! 

The young boy scowled.

-Why ? You don’t join us usually. Plus, Nii-san doesn’t have time to train YOU, he has to train me before!

Ohhh, so he was the jealous type, huh? Grinning, Aya couldn’t help herself and poked fun at her cute little brother.

-You two looked really cool last time ! I want to be cool with you guys too. Plus, I’m older, so technically he has to train ME first.

-No fair !

-Yes fair !

-I am going to ask Itachi which one of us he prefers! I bet he is going to say it’s me!

-Oh Yeah ? Well I am going to prepare some onigiri for him tonight! That way he will like me more !

-That’s why you asked mom this morning!!! Well then, I’ll make a better one !

She enjoyed riling up this version of Sasuke. He was cute, not likely to stab people at random, and really easy to annoy. The perfect target. 

When the two siblings finally arrived home, it was a mad rush to see which one of them could run up to Itachi and hug him first. Startled by the sudden rush of affection of his two siblings, Itachi froze at first, before caving in at Aya’s puppy eyes (or was it Sasuke’s...the two of them looked so adorable right now he didn’t even know) and pulling the two of them into a big bear hug. 

Needless to say, he got two big onigiris in his lunchbox the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should publish a chapter per week/two weeks so please stay tuned ! 
> 
> In the next chapter :  
> -Itachi and his siblings fluff  
> -A youthful challenger will appear!  
> -How to break in Naruto's apartment - A simple guide
> 
> Thank you again for me reading me ! Until next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfiction on this platform ! I usually write in French and since I have no beta (except Ko, but he is french too so he doesn't count) I apologize if it's not easy to read.
> 
> In this chapter, Aya is 7 and Kozue is 6. By association, Naruto and Sasuke are 6, Itachi is 11 and Neji/Tenten/Lee are 7.
> 
> The next chapter should be out soon ! If you have any feedback please leave it in the comments below ^^


End file.
